My Brother is my Frist Love
by Namikaze nada
Summary: Sakura mempunyai seorang kakak yang amat dia sayang. Tapi lama-lama dia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh? perasaan apakah itu? dan apakah itu cinta? dan apakah dia akan mendapatkan cintanya?/"kenapa Kau lakukan ini Saku-chan" ujarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan air mata."Karena...ak..u..tidak..ingin melihat kakak lebih sakit lagi"./


My Brother is My Frist Love by Namikaze Nada

Hai...hai..mina. Aku Namikaze Nada, aku author baru disini. Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang pembaca tapi lama-lama bosan juga cuman jadi pembaca...hehehhehe. Dan karena rasa bosan Nada dan rasa sakit hati nada+imajinasi gila nada. Jadilah fic geje ini. Nada tau fic ini gak layak di publish karena masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi Nada penggen banget tau pendapat tentang cerita yang nada buat. Jadilh Nada nekat mempublishnya...hehehe. jadi nada mohon bantuan dan bimbingan para senpai-senpai semua daan juga para reader semua. Karena Nada dah bingung mau bilang apa langsung aja ke cerita. Soalnya nada gax mau buat semuanya menunggu...hohoho.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : NaruSaku or ?

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dikota konoha. Disebuah kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa pink, tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepingang dan bermata emerlad yang menjadikannya cantik seperti bunga sakura di musim semi.

Tapi kalik ini kecantikan itu tergantikan dengan rambut acak-acakan si gadis dan wajah kebingungan karena mencari buku tugas biologinya. "Akh,,dimana aku meletakan buku itu. Padahala tadi malam aku baru saja membukanya. Kenpa aku bisa sepikun ini sih, padahal aku kan baru 16 tahun. Bagimana nanti aku kalau dah nenek-nenek jagan-jangan aku akan melupakan semuanya. Hih, menyeramkan bila itu benar-benar terjadi." Ujarku ngawur.

Drrtt...drttt...drrtt...drrttt.

Suara Hp ku mengembalikan aku ke alam sadarku. Aku segera menggambil Hp ku yang terletak di atas meja rias ku dengan wajah berbinar-binar karena aku tau itu sms dari siapa. Karena tidak ada yang mengsms aku sepagi ini selain dirinya. Dan benar saja tebakan ku itu darinya.

From : Naru_baka,,aniki.

Ohayo imouto ku tercyank. Pangeran berkuda putih mu akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Jadi berdandanlah yang cantik untuk pangeran berkuda putih mu ini yaaa. Dan jangan buat pangeran mu ini menunggu lama smapai kering kerontang,,karena nanti ketampanan pangeranmu bisa luntur...hohoho.

Satu hal yang aku lakukan setelah membaca sms dari kakak ku itu adalah Cengo dansweatdrop. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa punya kakak yang segila kak naru dan kenapa aku bisa jadi adiknya padahal aku dulu perang dunia ke-5 dengannya...ckckck. tapi walaupun begitu aku bersyukur punya kakak sepertinya karena dia begitu perhatian dan perduli dengan ku, juga dia sangat menyayangiku. Begitu juga dengaan ku. Dan dengan secepat kilat aku membalas smsnya dengan senyum-senyum.

To : Naru_baka,,aniki.

Ohayo naru-nii, yayayaya aku akan bersiap-siap.

Setelah aku mengirim pesan tadi, aku baru ingat aku harus mencari buku tugas ku. Aku juga harus segera turun dan sarapan. Setelah sekitar 10 menit aku berhasil menemukannya, segera saja aku memasukannya kedalam tas. Dan saat itu juga aku menerima pesan dari Naru-nii. Segera juga aku membuka pesan tersebut.

From : Naru_baka,,aniki.

Imouto ku tercayank, pangeran mu sudah didepan rumahmu untuk menjemputmu ke instana.

"Haduch, bagaimana ini Naru-nii sudah sampai. Aku harus segera bergegas. Segera saja aku merapikan ramputku yang suadah kayak terkena puting beliung dan seragamku. Dan segera turun untuk menemui Naru-nii.

"Ohayo kaa-san." Sapaku saat bertemu kaa-san di bawah.

"Aku berangkat ya kaa-san?" ujarku sambil mencium pipi kaa-san dan segera berlari keluar rumah menemui naru-nii dan tidak menghiraukan seruan dari kaa-san.

"Ohayo Naru-nii, maaf membuat mu menunggu lama." Ujarku setelah sampai di gerbang rumahku dan menumukan Naru-nii yang sedang duduk di motornya dengan wajah yang sedikit bosan menurutku.

"Kau sudah datang, ayo kita segera berangkat nanti keburu terlambat!" ujarnya dingin tanpa menoleh padaku.

Apakan dia marah padaku karena aku sering sekali membuatnya menunggu lama di depan rumahku. "Naru-nii?" panggilku.

"Hm," sahutnya singkat tanpa menoleh padaku dan sibuk merapikan jaketnya.

"Naru-nii? Naru-nii marah ya ma saku? Saku minta maaf, saku gak bermaksud membuat Naru-nii menunggu lama. Saku janji gak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi Naru-nii jangan marah lagi ya ma saku." Mohonku memelas sambil menundukan kepala.

"Bwahahahahahhaha."

"Eh? Kenapa Naru-nii tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" Tanya ku polos.

"Kau,Saku-chan." Jawabnya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

" tauk Naru-nii. Lagi pula aku kan bukan badut atau pelawak, kenapa aku lucu?" Tanyaku polos.

"Hahahha,,kau memang sangat lucu dan polos Saku-chan. Dan karna salah satu hal itulah yang menyebabkan kakak tak akan mungkin pernah bisa marah dengan mu...Malaikat kecil kakak." Jawabnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan lembut.

DEG...

'Perasaan apa ini?' tanya ku dalam hati. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lipat dan dalam perutku bagikan ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Nah Saku-chan,,ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Naru-nii yang membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ah..yayaya." ucapku sedikit kaget.

Dalam perjalanan aku kembali merasakan suatu perasaan tapi perasaan ini beda dengan tadi perasaan ini, perasaan takut kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga bagi mu. Dan aku merasakan orang itu adalah Naru-nii. 'Akh,,apa yang kupikirkan mana mungkin hal itu terjadi.' Yakin ku dalam hati smbil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku berusaha dapat menghilangkan pikiran itu ajauh-jauh.

"Kau kenapa Saku-chan? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Naru-nii khawatir.

"Eh,,A...ku tak apa kok Naru-nii?" jawabku sedikit kaget.

Dan keadaan kembali sunyi. Aku kembali bergulat dengan pikiran ku sedangkan Naru-nii fokus pada jalan raja. Dan karena rasa ingin tahu ku yang besar aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepanya.

"Naru-nii?" panggilku sedikit ragu.

"Ya,,ada apa Saku-chan?" sahutnya sambil menurunkan kecepatan.

"Naru-nii,,apakah suatu hari nanti naru-nii akan meninggalkan ku dan melupakanku, bila nanti naru-nii punya pacar?" tanya ku lirih karena sedikit malu dengan pertanyaan ku sendiri.

"Hm,,bagimana ya?"

TBC...

Bagimana mina? Pasti kalian semua kecewa dengan fic ini. Nada bener-bener minta maaf. Kalau memang fic ini gak pantas untuk di publish nada akan segera menghapusnya.

Tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya Nada minta pendapat para reader semua. Baik dalam bentuk review maupun Flame nada terima dengan lapang dada seluas lapangan bandara.


End file.
